


I've Got You Under My Skin

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, bottom Knight, top Courier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: Major Knight's life is pretty simple at the Mojave Outpost and with a war happening, that's not necessarily a bad thing. But when an outgoing courier named Logan arrives, Knight is happy to have that monotony briefly shattered. The only problem is that the courier has to leave in a few days





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you may have read a work by the exact same name last year - I'm rewriting this story and instead of just editing that fic, I decided to delete it and post the new version again. I'm still very fond of this ship. Also this courier has a different name lol
> 
> Follow me: **gaycalshepard.tumblr.com**

The first time Major Knight sees him, his clothing is bloodstained and his left arm is wrapped in bandages. The man with dark dyed red hair--who introduces himself as Logan--initially approaches him with questions about a pardon for some ex-sheriff. But once he glances over the major, the stranger begins flirting shamelessly with him.

His eyes widen when the courier calls him beautiful. “I...the outpost here frowns upon...friendships. It’s not that I don’t want to, but I do have to work with these people.”

“I’m good at discretion.”

Knight really, really wants to take the courier up on his offer but... “Maybe if my orders were to take me to Vegas, but that would take a long time.”

Logan can see the longing and disappointment on his face but doesn’t push. “Okay, just know my offer still stands. Now, what is it you do here?”

“Right now I just repair gear around here, keep track of the traffic moving through the outpost. Though...things are kind of at a standstill. If you need anything looked at, you can leave it here, provided you sign off and pay for the parts. But...this first time, as long as caps change hands, I can make sure they’re returned to yours.”

He smirks. “Perfect. My plasma pistol got wrecked in the last skirmish.” He gestures towards his arm.

“What happened?”

“Powder Gangers. They don’t like me after what happened in Goodsprings. Anyways, I’ll be here for a couple days. When do you get off?”

“I already told you-”

“Nothing wrong with just hanging out, is there?”

“...I suppose not. I’ll be done in a couple hours.”

“Great, I’ll be at the bar if you want to come over. And you know, I’d like to know your name.”

“You already-”

“Your first name.”

“Oh. Liam. So where’s your pistol?”

“With my other stuff. I can’t imagine you get a lot of energy weapons...”

“I can fix it, I assure you.”

“Ah, good with your hands. Fantastic, I’ll go get it.” Logan winks before heading off.

Knight’s eyes focus on his ass until he’s out the door then he frowns. What if this guy tries to pull something or outs him to the other soldiers? He can’t trust that he won’t. After all, he doesn’t work with these folks so he has no needs for secrets. Still...he feels starved for the attention of another man, for intimacy. But as much as he’d like to take Logan up on his offer for a bit of fun, he just can’t bring himself to take that risk. But he wants to. Holy fuck, does he want to.

The major is startled out of his thoughts by the doors opening again. Knight watches the courier approach the desk, not realizing how openly he’s staring. But he’s made painfully aware when Logan catches his gaze and licks his lips. Without a word, he slides the gun towards him. Knight reaches over to grab it and once his hand touches the weapon, fingers flit over his. Liam can scarcely breathe. Logan’s hand lingers just a little too long before he pulls back and smiles.

“See you in a couple hours, Liam.”

Once he’s gone, Knight quickly glances around. No one is here, no one saw. He lets out a small sigh of relief. He’s glad Logan left, even if he can’t wait for his own shift to be over now.

~~~~~

Knight’s eyes scan the throng of people in the barracks. His shift is over and he’s changed out of his uniform. He sees his date--Knight immediately corrects himself--and walks over. The other man chose a table in the corner, the farthest they can get from the others without actually leaving.

Logan stands with a smile (not a smirk, Knight notes--or maybe he’s reading too much into it) when the major approaches. “Good to see you. Here, sit down. I’ll grab us a couple beers.”

Knight watches his comrades from the seats Logan chose. Some soldiers are rowdy, excited to be off duty and have a few hours to pretend that this war isn’t going to eventually reach them. Liam knows he’s doing the same thing--even with thoughts of the Legion looming, he finds himself still able to feel nervous around the courier.

“I’m kinda surprised you came,” Logan says when he returns, twisting the caps off each bottle.

“Why?”

“Heh, with the welcoming you gave me...”

“I told you why-”

“I know, I know. I’m teasing you.” He glances around. “After exploring the area these last couple hours, I can say with confidence that this outpost is boring.”

Knight laughs. “An understatement if I ever heard one. But it’s better than patrolling the Colorado. Just...the recruits shouldn’t expect their careers to take off anytime soon. So are you from Primm? Why are you looking for a sheriff?”

“I was just passing through looking for information and the troops stationed across the highway told me what was happening. Powder Gangers already hate me so I figured I’d go into town and if anyone needed help against them or whoever else was causing trouble. The deputy, who I can’t stand by the way, said his sheriff’s dead or gone or...something. I know one of the residents, he runs this branch of the Mojave Express. He and his wife are good folk so I agreed to help. It was either the sheriff down at the correctional facility or the NCR taking over. I’ll take my chances with this guy, his sentence is nearly done anyways. We both know the NCR is spread way too thing to provide adequate protection. And they’ll just tax the hell out of Primm.”

Knight can’t disagree.

“Although I think I figured out a way to actually program Primm Slim into upholding the law-”

“That robot at Vikkie and Vance? Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.”

“That’s what I thought. Though if this is a bust, I might not have a choice. But the sheriff, he was still at the NCRCF because he didn’t want to look suspicious or be affiliated with the Powder Gangers. Said he’d do the job if I could go to the Outpost and get a handsome major to help pardon him.”

Liam smiles despite himself. “Do you do this with everyone you meet?”

“Only the men I like.”

“Heh. I...I should have an answer about the pardon tomorrow. And I’ll fix your pistol first thing in the morning. I already checked, we have the necessary parts here in storage.”

“Great. I planned on going around, seeing what work’s to be done here. My arm should be well enough for something simple.”

“You...certainly heal fast.”

“This is nothing. You should’ve been in Goodsprings a while back.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I said I went to Primm for information, it was information about a person. Specifically, the person who shot me in the head and stole the package I was delivering to New Vegas.”

Liam’s eyes widen. “What? How did you survive? How are you walking around right now?”

“Hell if I know. Magic. Been getting bouts of dizziness and blackened vision. That's how those assholes got too close to me and smacked me in the arm with a club. Luckily some mercenaries traveling with a caravan intervened. But back to Goodsprings. I was shot, they buried me, but some robot that lives there watched it all and dug me up when they left. Brought me to the town doctor and he was able to get the metal out of my head and patch me up.”

“Oh, wow...are you-you're not messing with me, are you?”

“I know how it sounds but nah. Wanna see the scars?” Before Knight can answer, Logan is untying his bandana and pushing his hair out of the way.

Liam doesn’t even realize what he’s doing as his hand reaches over to push a stray strand of hair out of the way to get a better look. He’s honestly in awe. Logan is no ordinary person, that much is clear. Knight notices where his hand is and he quickly pulls back.

“You get shot and all that happens is you get dizzy sometimes?”

“My memory was jumbled when I first woke up. Some of it’s still blurry. But I remember the big stuff in my life and the rest will maybe, probably come back to me. Ain’t something I’m concerned about. But fuck the dizziness. I can’t have things interfering in a fight.”

“Yet you’re still going around searching for work?”

“As long as no one’s asking me to blow up a gang base then I’ll be fine.”

“Jackson was talking about the I-95 needing to be cleared. Something about...”

“Ants? There’s a whole bunch of them on the old highway. Avoided them on my way up here. Think he'll ask me to clear them?”

“Maybe. For the caravans. They can't travel like that. Can you handle that with your injury right now?”

He nods. “Sure. Though if I had another person with me, it'd go a lot smoother.”

It’s obvious what he’s implying. “As much as I’d like to, Jackson won’t let anyone go out.”

Logan waves the statement away. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll talk to him in the morning.”

The pair continues to hang out for hours, until most in the barracks have gone to bed. They talk about everything and exchange stories about themselves and their various adventures, including the specifics of why Powder Gangers hate Logan so much. Liam hasn’t enjoyed himself like this for a long time. So when Logan asks him if he wants to go outside for a smoke, he naturally agrees--not wanting their time together to end. They walk the short distance to the benches behind the administrative building and sit down.

Logan lights up a cigarette then slides his pack over to his new friend. Liam grabs it and does the same. “Do you have a place to sleep tonight?” he asks.

“Maybe...are you going to share your bed with me?”

Knight smirks. “I think Jackson has room in his.”

“Would rather sleep on this bench.”

But he does confirm he was given a bed in the barracks already. The major yawns, he’s been up since early morning and it’s late. He has to wake up early again but the exhaustion will be worth spending time with the courier. But then he yawns again and Logan says,

“Probably a good idea to turn in for the night.”

They finish their cigarettes and get up. Liam trails slightly behind but before they reach the doors, Logan suddenly grabs his hand and yanks him to the side of the building.

“Logan,” Knight whispers. “What are you-”

But he stops when their eyes meet. There’s an unspoken question in them and Liam knows the answer he wants to give. Nobody’s back here, nobody’s going to come. There’s still a risk but this is the perfect opportunity...

Liam kisses him and Logan kisses right back. His hands grasp the front of Logan’s shirt as the courier’s arms wrap around him. They move desperately against each other in the darkness. His leg wraps around his waist, hips rubbing against Logan’s. He’s thrilled to have a body between his thighs after so long and hands groping his ass through his pants.

He moans softly as Logan’s mouth moves to nip at his neck and his breathing grows heavier as his imagination runs wild--currently he wants nothing more than for Logan to bend him over the nearest table and fuck him. He whispers his name as Logan pushes his leg down so he can unbutton his pants and pull them down.

If someone were to walk around the building right now-

Whatever, the hand wrapping around his dick at this moment feels too good. How long has it been since his last tryst? No one will bother them, as long as they keep quiet.

Knight bites his lip as Logan strokes him faster and rough fingers squeezes his bare ass. His back is pressed hard against the wall. He looks down, watching the hand on him, then notices the courier’s own bulge through his pants.

Liam pushes himself up a bit and fumbles with the zipper. His actions are rushed, a bit clumsy, but Logan thankfully doesn’t seem to mind. His fingertips graze his erection before pulling it out. “Fuck,” he whispers, enjoying the feel of it in his hands.

They kiss again, hands working each other’s cocks. Liam’s free hand grips Logan’s shoulder tightly. He doesn’t want to let him go.

“Logan, I’m gonna-” he starts.

He jerks Liam faster in response and his fingers dip between his cheeks, teasing him with the idea of penetration. Knight pretends they’re really thrusting inside him and then he’s coming between their bodies.

It takes him a few moments to realize his teeth are digging into his lip and his own hand stops stroking Logan’s cock. The courier just smirks then holds his gaze as he brings his fingers to his mouth and licks Knight’s cum off them.

His breath hitches at the sight then Liam slides down the wall and onto his knees. “Oh fuck, Liam,” he hears whispered above him as his mouth sinks onto Logan’s cock. One of his hands brush against his hip, the other coming to cup his balls as his head bobs back and forth.

The courier’s hand braces against the wall as he watches himself repeatedly disappear into Knight’s mouth. “I’m gonna cum,” he says quietly.

Knight’s movements get sloppier but Logan doesn’t seem to mind as he cums in his mouth. His free hand grips Liam’s shoulder as he finishes sucking him off. He pulls away slowly, eyes staring up at the courier.

Logan pulls him up and immediately kisses him against the wall. They want each other so badly. But they know they can’t do anything more than this for now. Knight is already taking a huge risk.

“It’s late,” Logan says, hand lightly brushing his hip.

“We should go in, catch at least a few hours of sleep.”

“Let me give you a good night kiss.”

Knight smiles then kisses Logan for a long time. And when they do pull away again, Logan lightly bumps their foreheads together with a quiet laugh.

“We really should go in.”

“I want you in my bed with me,” Knight tells him.

“I wanna be there too. But there’s probably not enough room anyways. Let me check and make sure it’s clear.”

Once he looks around the corner of the building, he waves Liam over and they quickly leave their hidden nook. The few guards scattered around the outpost take no notice of them as they enter the barracks.

“Night, Liam.’

“Good night.”

He winks at Knight before they separate. Knight feels a mix of emotions that he doesn’t quite want to sort out, especially when he should be sleeping. But he has a feeling he’ll still be awake for a while.

~~~~~

Logan enters HQ early the following morning. He smiles and tips his head at Knight, the major responding with a grin of his own. It takes him a few moments to notice the light armor he wears and he wonders what he’s up to. Logan continues through the building and Liam assumes he’s searching for Ranger Jackson.

His plasma pistol is already repaired, it’s the first thing he worked on this morning. He’s sifting through some paperwork when Logan reappears with Jackson not far behind.

“Major! I want you to join the courier and clear out those damn insects infesting the north road. I know what our orders are, but our friend here is still recovering from an injury and this task will go much quicker with the two of you.”

“Of course, sir.”

Jackson leaves and Logan says he’s going to grab a small pack. “Let me know if you want to bring anything.”

“Okay. I fixed your pistol.”

“Ah, great! Thanks. Course, I already knew you were good with your hands.”

Knight rolls his eyes with a smile and lightly pushes him towards the door. He offers to carry the pack once they retrieve it from Logan’s footlocker. “How’s your arm?”

“Sore, but it’ll be fine. Let’s go smash some critters.”

The pair leaves, running into the sergeant as they pass the statues. He quietly comments that they look way too eager to go fight bugs--though really he would love to leave the outpost too.

“See anything?” Liam asks as Logan stares through a pair of binoculars from his bag.

“Not yet. Let’s go a little farther.”

They continue down the hill, past all the decrepit remains of pre-war vehicles, and carefully approach the crumbled underpass.

“How good’s your aim, Major?” the courier whispers.

Knight unholsters his 9mm as Logan takes out his plasma pistol. “I can show you directly.”

“I wonder who can kill more...?”

He smirks. “Guess we’ll find out.”

They get into position and then bullets fly. The giant ants troubling Ranger Jackson turn into a game for the two men. Only seven ants pollute the highway, and it doesn’t take too long for that to turn into seven corpses. The three piles of goo indicate the winner.

“You can collect your prize soon,” Logan coos. “But first we need to make sure the area is clear.”

“Yeah, I’d hate for us to be interrupted.”

Of course, Knight has thought about it already--they’re off alone with no one else around to bother them. There are a few empty buildings around, the closest one being the abandoned gas station currently in his vision. His focus was on the giant insects but now that it’s over...well, it won’t take long for them to check the road. He just hopes they luck out and the area isn’t infested with anything too terrible.

They find one radscorpion and they’re surprised no more are around. But if anyone back at the outpost asks later, there will be ten more accompanying it plus some Powder Gangers.

However, with everything truly clear, they practically run to the abandoned gas station. The pair makes absolute sure the old shack is free of any creatures and then they’re all over each other. Their mouths crash together as hands roam and grab at anything they can reach. Each man is eager, especially Knight who can barely remember his last sexual encounter--excluding last night’s handjob.

He whines a little when Logan pulls away but it’s only to grab something from his pack. It doesn’t take long for him to pull a small vial out but Liam has already begun impatiently tearing his armor off. When Logan is close enough, his hands don’t know where to go--he wants his own clothes off but he also wants the courier naked. Logan chuckles but quickly helps him out.

Knight kisses him once they’re bare and he revels in the warm press of skin against skin, even in weather like this. Liam is already half-hard and when Logan pushes him onto the dusty table and gets on his knees, he grows even harder.

His hand combs through dark red hair as his thighs are smothered with stray kisses. His fingers tighten when Logan’s lips slowly wrap around his cock. He watches himself repeatedly disappear in his mouth until his eyes eventually close. When the pleasure stops, they snap back open but Logan is whispering for him to lay back.

He listens, he’ll do anything to feel good again. Once he’s flat on his back with legs propped apart on the table, the courier’s mouth returns. But instead of his dick, Logan teases him with nips on his sensitive inner thighs. Knight doesn’t realizes that Logan’s hands are out of sight, busy slicking his fingers up with oil.

Liam moans breathlessly when two fingers tease his hole. He wants Logan inside him now but also knows they need to take their time. His whole body quivers when they slip in and start thrusting. Logan is slow, a tease, he enjoys the needy moans from Knight’s lips.

“Logan,” he eventually groans. “More, please.” His voice cracks as those fingers twist a particular way. He’s pretty sure it’s been long enough, four fingers are now thrusting into him.

“So polite,” he laughs, but his voice sounds a little strained too.

He pulls his hand back and slicks his cock up. He pushes the tip against Liam and he takes a deep breath to relax. Knight’s legs tremble as Logan fills him slowly. When the thrusting begins, he moans loudly--they’re alone, the outpost isn’t around to bother them, he can act however he wants. It’s freeing. He’s missed being in this position and he finds himself enamored with the courier.

As he loosens up, Logan moves faster. Knight’s back arches and he ignores how uncomfortable the wooden table is. He could get up and bend over it instead, but he really doesn’t want to pause this right now. As long as he keeps getting fucked, he’s willing to ignore anything else. He pants Logan’s name over and over, as well as other dirty things he’s barely aware of. Hearing those things from this handsome major’s lips spurs Logan to keep pounding him.

Liam’s body feels good, spending time with Liam feels good. It just feels _right_. And maybe that’s a bit stupid and ridiculous because he just met this man a day ago, but Logan doesn’t care. He’s always been a bit reckless, needs to be to lead the life he does, and maybe this isn’t so different. But it’s difficult to keep up any line of serious thought with the way Knight’s squirming and squeezing around his cock and begging him to go faster.

He grabs Liam’s thighs and pushes them back towards his chest, then puts the remainder of his energy into more powerful thrusts. Knight cries out in pleasure and grips the edge of the table so hard, Logan thinks he just might break it. He watches, captivated, as Liam cums all over his stomach, ass tightening around his dick. He moves just a little harder, so close, until he finishes with Liam’s name on his lips.

Knight’s legs wrap around his waist to keep him there a few extra moments and his arms lazily stretch out on the table. The courier’s hands rub his thighs as he finally pulls out. Liam’s a bit surprised to see him climb up next to him. The old table creaks dangerously as he lies down and the pair doesn’t breathe for a moment to see if it will hold. They laugh when it somehow does.

It doesn’t take much coaxing to have Logan rest his head on his chest. The wood is uncomfortable but it’s all they got at this moment. Neither man seems to care too much though.

“I don’t want to go back,” Liam sighs.

“Me either. Let’s stay a few more minutes.”

They’re quiet for a few moments before Knight continues, “My only complaint is this table that may or may not collapse at any second.” Other than that, this is one of the best days he’s had in a very long time.

“Hey, at least there’s no radroaches or ants.”

“Or Powder Gangers.” He grins when Logan grumbles. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of the courier’s body against his.

A few minutes pass, then a few more, before Knight finally stretches. “We should get going.”

“Fine,” Logan groans. He sits up, kisses the soldier, then stands to gather their clothes.

Knight watches him for a moment before getting up too. They dress more slowly than is necessary. Logan holsters his pistol then faces the other man. Without a word, he pulls Liam against him in a way that leaves Knight breathless. They kiss deeply, their bodies flush against each other. Neither of them want it to end but eventually it does. Liam’s eyes open slowly as he brushes his hand against Logan’s cheek. His other hand grabs his.

They walk to the door, Logan stopping to scoop up their small pack, before exiting the gas station hand in hand. It doesn’t matter that in just a few minutes they’ll need to return to hiding again. In the hard lonesome expanse of the Mojave Wasteland, it’s nice to bask in the comfort of another person--no matter how short that time might be.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan sits alone in the barracks, slowly sipping a beer. He’s waiting for the major’s shift to end. He’d been at HQ with him earlier but Knight ended up kicking him out for the rest of the day. ‘You’re too much of a distraction,’ he had chastised. The courier smirks. After finishing his drink, he goes outside for a smoke. He’s bored, a complete flip from how he and Liam spent their morning.

He leans against the building, making sure he stands in the shade. A few troopers sit nearby and he hopes to eavesdrop something interesting (or see if any of them notice all the time he and Liam have been spending together). He doesn’t care if they know but Knight does. Logan wonders what sort of things they’ve said--or even done. It makes him angry that they’ve made Liam afraid. Liam deserves to live openly and peacefully.

By the time he flicks his cigarette away, no fun rumors or gossip has been learned. Unsurprising. He walks away and sees that sniper everyone calls Ghost coming down the ramp. Logan quickly realizes she’s coming towards him.

“So you’re the courier everyone’s talking about,” she mutters.

“Suppose I am,” he says, wondering what she wants. She doesn’t seem like the type for small talk.

“I hear you and Knight cleared the infestation on I-15. Think you two would be up for another job?”

“I’m sure he could be convinced. What is it?”

“I need someone to scout Nipton. There’s been a lack of traffic from that direction and while I can explain that away, the smoke I can’t.”

“Jackson let Knight come with me. Why won’t he let go?”

“I’ve tried to convince him. He wants me to watch the road though. Do you want the job or not?”

“Yeah, fine. It’s getting late though, I don’t wanna be caught in the wasteland after sunset. We’ll go first thing tomorrow. Anything else I should know?”

“If there’s any survivors, they’ll be in the town hall. But...I don’t know. And hey, I’m just looking for your eyes and ears, not your life. Scout the area then come back.”

“Got it. I’ll find you when we’re back.”

“I’ll be on the roof.”

They separate after that. Logan decides to sneak back into headquarters. He frowns when a young trooper is in Liam’s usual spot. “Hey, is Jackson around?” he asks the stranger.

“He’s in the back.”

He nods in thanks then sees someone emerge from storage.

“Williams, I found the-” Knight stops and his eyes narrow when he sees a certain courier. “I thought I kicked you out.”

“I came to talk to Jackson!” he says quickly before sticking his tongue out and running off. He feels Knight swat his arm on the way by.

“He’s weird,” Williams laughs when he’s gone.

“‘Weird’ is being generous,” he says with no real bite behind it.

Ten minutes later, Logan returns from the back halls. He pushes some of the empty chairs up front together then lies down. He throws Liam a big grin when the soldier raises an eyebrow at him.

“Well?” Knight says. Williams glances over at the pair.

“Well what, Major?”

He rolls his eyes. “You know damn well what.”

“You and I are heading to Nipton first thing tomorrow morning. Ghost asked us to check the smoke out.”

“What does she suspect?”

He shrugs. “Dunno. We scout the area then haul it back here. Jackson gave the okay.”

He gives a dramatic sigh. “I guess I’ll go with.”

“Don’t lie. You had a fucking blast shooting ants with me.” He smirks and throws a wink his way.

“I faked it.” He laughs at the instant frown that appears on the courier’s face. “I’m just kidding, you big baby.”

Logan closes his eyes and lets the men work after that. He even feels himself dozing off a couple times. The others talk quietly and he hears more soldiers occasionally enter the building. Eventually he feels someone shaking him, not realizing he nodded off.

“Come on, Logan. Let’s go,” Liam says softly.

“Didn’t know I’d fall asleep,” he murmurs.

“You’ve had a busy week.”

He yawns then grabs the hand Knight offers, letting the soldier haul him to his feet. He stretches, trying to rid himself of the aches from lying on such an uncomfortable surface.

“I’ll put this stuff away so we can lock up for the night,” Williams announces then gathers the equipment in his arms.

As soon as the trooper turns the corner, Logan slumps into Liam’s arms. His lips press lazy kisses onto Knight’s neck.

“Logan, be careful here,” he whispers, enjoying the feeling.

“I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t care.”

“I don’t want to find out.”

They both hear footsteps approaching so he regretfully pulls away. Liam frowns. He wishes things were like how they are back west. The majority of people wouldn’t care to see the two men as they are.

Williams glances at them briefly, feelings as if he’s just interrupted a moment between the pair. “That’s everything,” he says then follows the other two outside. “Are you guys going to the barracks?”

“In a little bit,” Logan answers. “I need a smoke first.”

“Oh, alright. See you two later.” He watches them a few more moments before leaving.

Liam and Logan spend the rest of the evening together. They eat dinner, shower (though the most they can do is sneak glances at each other), then sit under the Mojave night sky talking for a couple hours. It feels as if they’ve known each other for years. Logan wants so badly to just kiss him right here. He wonders if Knight senses it, if he feels the same. When they eventually retire for the night, it’s with a lot of yearning and regret that Logan goes to his own bed instead of curling up with Knight.

~~~~~

“Ready to head out?” Logan asks.

Knight nods, shouldering their light pack. Nipton is farther than yesterday’s adventure and the pair isn’t sure what they’ll find this time. Their job is only to scout, not engage. The sun barely peeks over the horizon when they depart.

The walk gives them plenty of time to talk. They speak about the previous day and the events that led them both to the Mojave. Logan talks of New Vegas and Knight wishes he could go with him on his journey. It’s insane, Liam knows that, but he wants to take that risk.

“Come with me,” the courier eventually says..

The offer still comes as a surprise to Knight. “To New Vegas?”

“Yes. I mean, my travels have been taking me to different places in the Mojave but Vegas is my ultimate goal. I want to find the man who tried to kill me and I know that’s where he’ll be, I can feel it.”

Knight truly considers it for a moment before realizing what he’s thinking. “Logan...I can’t just abandon my post. The NCR has camps all over and an embassy on the Strip.”

“Would you come if the NCR didn’t label you a deserter?”

“...Yes.”

Logan nods sadly. He’s most likely leaving tomorrow. Who knows when, or really if, they’ll see each other again. Liam quickly becomes sad as well. He stops and grabs Logan.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Logan tells him.

“I wish our situation was different.”

“So do I.”

Knight stares at the ground before leaning forward for a kiss. Logan immediately returns it and wraps his arms around his waist. When Liam pulls away, he rests his head on the courier’s shoulder.

“I’d scour the whole Mojave with you to find that man.” He feels Logan’s hold tighten briefly before he speaks.

“We should get going.” His voice is quiet and soft. Neither of them want to get moving yet.

Knight gives him one last kiss before pulling away. The mood is much heavier as they continue on this beaten road.

~~~~~

Logan pants as he holsters his gun. The fight against those raiders was tough and they’re both lucky to escape relatively unscathed. He glances in Knight’s direction, double checking that he’s safe. They’re almost to Nipton and something in the courier’s brain gnaws at him.

“I don’t like this,” he tells Liam. “Let me go alone.”

“What? Why?”

“I have a feeling that whatever we find isn’t going to be too fond of an NCR boy.”

He frowns. “The Legion? We’re too far west for them.”

“I have a really bad feeling.”

“All the more reason we shouldn’t travel alone. If they are Legion, they’re not going to like either one of us and I can protect myself just fine, thanks. I am a major, remember? Besides, what if you get dizzy or pass out?” Even though their orders are to look only, Knight suspects Logan is preparing to fight whatever waits for them in Nipton.

He nods. “Yeah, I know. Sorry, this place just makes my fucking skin crawl.”

They continue to their destination, Knight noticing how on edge his companion is. From the distance, they can see the burnt wreckage of town. Liam peers from binoculars.

“I don’t see anything but scorpions and fire.”

“Maybe some survivors made it to the town hall. How big are those radscorpions? Giants?”

“No, normal size.”

They cautiously head towards the largest building. Knight’s eyes widen when they come across people strung up on crosses. Most of them look dead, he feels bad for any that might still be alive. This is definitely the work of the Legion. They stop when a group appears in front of town hall. They aren’t civilians. These men dress in distinct armor, armed with shotguns and clubs. Logan approaches them, showing none of his previous fear. Liam stands right behind him, ready to grab his gun and start shooting if necessary.

The one he assumes to be the leader--he’s the only one dressed as a wolf--walks up to the courier. Knight listens to the exchange. They go back and forth about the Legion and death and innocence.

“I’m not going to kill you. I’ll even allow the NCR degenerate to live. That way you can spread word about what’s been done here.”

“That...was our plan, yeah. Duh,” Logan mutters.

The man, Vulpes he calls himself, smirks. He says nothing more before turning around and leaving. The rest follow, Logan staring at them until they’re far east. When he finally faces Liam, Knight has a deep frown.

“He says everyone’s dead but we should check the hall anyways.”

Logan nods and they walk inside. They listen carefully in case someone’s begging for help but they hear nothing. A few steps and the floors creak loudly. And then they hear a growl. It’s dark inside but they both jump when some sort of animal runs towards them. It snaps its teeth at Logan and Liam shoots the mongrel dead. He can see another down the hall in the distance and Knight knows Vulpes was telling the truth. Everyone in here is dead, anyone who may have been alive has been eaten by these rabid dogs.

“Maybe we’ll find someone still hiding in a house,” Logan says, carefully leading the way back outside.

“What about the ones on the crosses? Were they all dead?”

“I think a few might’ve been alive. But they have to be on the brink of death. Even getting them down will probably kill them.”

“Then should we...?”

“Put them out of their misery? They’re dressed like Powder Gangers but...” He sighs. “Go search the houses, I’ll take care of them.”

Knight almost protests but decides against it. He nods and walks away.

Sometime later, Logan joins his search. He doesn’t feel bad about shooting the crucified people, which is why he didn’t want Liam around. He’d feel too guilty, despite this situation being far beyond their control. Besides, Logan would’ve shot those Powder Gangers even if they could be saved.

The pair has no luck in the houses, the Legion was very thorough with their ‘lottery,’ and their search ends for good when they barely escape a hostile Mister Gutsy. They run from Nipton, relieved to put this terrible little town behind them.

They don’t talk much on the way back. Before they get too close to the outpost, Logan grabs Knight and hugs him tightly, knowing they won’t have the opportunity to touch for a while. His hands roam over Liam’s face and armor as they kiss. Knight doesn’t want to let go and he allows himself to indulge a bit longer before they return to the outpost.

They talk to Ghost then Knight somberly returns to work while Logan stays outside to smoke. It only takes a few minutes before Ranger Jackson approaches.

“I talked to Ranger Ghost about Nipton. Legion out here? This is bad.”

“I know.” Logan holds his pack and lighter out in offering, and Jackson takes. “So now what?”

“Nothing. I can’t move any soldiers. We’re just going to sit here like we’ve been doing.” He exhales a toxic cloud of smoke. “Thanks for what you’ve done. I wish I had an army of you.”

“I had help.”

He nods. “You and Knight make a good team. His mood’s brightened since your arrival.”

“Because it’s boring as fuck here,” he plays off.

He gives a short humorless laugh. “Yeah, sure is. How much longer are you staying here?”

“If there’s no other work, I plan on leaving back in the morning. I need to head back to Primm.”

“Oh, that’s right. Your pardon. Knight told you he decided to okay it, yeah?” He stubs out his cigarette then stands. “I should get back to work. See you around, courier.”

Logan nods. “Ranger.”

He’s not quite as concerned with the Legion personally, he’s not NCR after all. But he does worry about what it means for Knight. He doesn’t want to leave him and wishes he’d join him in his travels. They only met a couple days ago but Logan is pretty sure he loves him. It’s the last thing he ever expected to happen when he first made the trek up that giant hill towards the outpost.

He sighs and rests his head on the table. This was supposed to be a simple trip. Just get a new fucking sheriff for Primm then move on to Novac. He almost doesn’t want to leave but he has to. Besides, Liam is the only decent thing about the most boring NCR post in existence. Ignoring the fact he has to leave him behind, he’s happy to be one of the only people allowed to go.

He suddenly slaps his hands on the table and pushes himself up, deciding to go bother Liam instead of going to the barracks to get drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a couple comments this week and it was pretty great. Thank you

This is their last night together and it weighs heavily on each man’s mind. They both know how ridiculous it is to feel this strongly after only a couple days. But neither Logan nor Liam cares.

“You should go to the HQ building later tonight,” Knight says suddenly. They’re eating dinner with many of the troopers and he keeps his voice low.

Logan raises an eyebrow. “I thought we weren’t allowed there after hours.”

Knight is honestly nervous about the entire thing but he’s also determined. “We’re not but...I don’t care about that right now, Logan.”

He smiles. “I’ll be there.”

They hit the showers after dinner then stroll around the outpost. Eventually they find a small spot that isn’t crowded. Their plan is to hang out there until they can sneak back into headquarters.

“So you’re leaving first thing tomorrow?” Knight asks.

The courier nods. “That sheriff's still at the prison. Refuses to leave until he’s pardoned. I’ll need the paperwork in the morning. Then we’ll travel to Primm and after that...”

“You’re off to Novac.”

“Yeah,” Logan says softly.

Liam wants so badly to grab his hand, yank him close, kiss the frown off his lips. But people are still around so instead he manages, “Can I get a cigarette?”

He digs the pack and lighter from his pocket and holds them out. They let their hands linger just a little too long before pulling back. Knight smokes a couple, trying to think, trying to accept that...whatever this is will end tomorrow.

Eventually he sees Logan flick his own cigarette into the dirt. “Hey, I think it’s time.”

Logan perks up. “You think so?” He follows Liam away from the benches and around to the front of the building. He tries not to be conspicuous as he glances around, a few guards litter the outpost but nobody really seems interested.

“Anyone paying attention?” Knight asks as he unlocks the door.

“No.”

“Come on. Be quiet.”

They walk in quickly and the major locks the door behind them. Knight walks to the back towards the storage room. He unlocks and re-locks that door as well and Logan looks around. There’s a window on the opposite side, high up enough that no one can see inside but the angle is right to let moonlight shine through.

Knight sighs. “I’m sorry. I know the goddamn storage room isn’t romantic or ideal or-”

“ That doesn’t matter. It just matters that we’re together, yeah?”

“Yeah.” And then Logan cups his face and kisses him, and he realizes that really is all that matters tonight. His arms wrap around the courier as his mouth drifts down to his neck. When his hands go to his belt, he stops Logan. “Wait a sec.” He hid a couple blankets and slick behind some crates earlier, knowing he wouldn’t want his back or knees aching on the cold hard floor.

As soon as its laid out, Logan has him stretch across it. He pushes his shirt up, kissing and biting his way down his chest and stomach. He unbuckles his belt and Knight lifts his hips to let him pull his pants down and then he realizes they both still have their dusty boots on.

Logan eventually gets them both stripped and gets his fingers in Knight’s ass. Liam’s back arches as he jerks him off slowly. The courier is taking his time getting him ready. He grabs the slick again. Knight watches as he strokes his thick cock, making it glisten under the moon. He spreads his legs a little more, feeling excited. The impending sadness of tomorrow isn’t a thought in either man’s mind.

He listens to Logan groan as he finally pushes inside. His head is down as he slowly thrusts and it gives Knight the chance to watch him. The courier is scarred, his head half shaved, his nose looking like it’s been broken a few too many times. He’s beautiful. Liam has always thought himself plain, average in every way. But he’s starting to see himself differently.

“Harder,” he begs and moans when Logan pushes his legs farther back and starts pounding into him. One hand clutches the blanket, the other is on Logan. His dick hits him just right and he revels in how much he loves getting fucked. He glances down, watching Logan’s hips shove against him and seeing his own hard cock bounce.

Liam barely realizes when Logan pulls out and flips him over onto his knees, head buried in his arms. But then he starts pushing his ass back into the courier’s thrusts until he’s telling Logan how close he is.

He smacks Liam’s ass in response, grabs his cock, and strokes him until Knight’s voice cracks and he cums onto the blanket. His legs quiver and he lets himself be pushed onto his stomach as Logan keeps fucking him. His entire body is hypersensitive and he tightens around his thrusting cock.

“Fuck, Liam!” he grunts and fills the major with cum. He bends down and kisses his shoulders before pulling out. Knight turns on his side so he can have better access to Logan’s lips.

Their night doesn’t end here. It takes a lot of time before they finally tear themselves from each other’s arms and sneak out of the building. Despite how much fun they had with each other in HQ, the reality of their situation begins to sink in inside the barracks. They wish they could’ve just slept together in storage instead of carrying this heavy feeling to their empty beds.

~~~~~

It’s early but much of the outpost is awake this long after sunrise. Knight is exhausted, not wanting to get out of bed after the long night he and Logan had. When the courier walked into HQ a few minutes ago, he looked and acted as if he’d gotten a full eight hours. He’s still baffled.

“See you around, courier.”

Knight looks up when he hears Jackson’s voice and sees Logan emerge from the hallway. His fake smile is gone when he meets the major’s gaze. “Time for me to head out.”

“I’ll walk with you to the hill,” Knight says, trying hard to keep the strain out of his voice. “Williams, take over for a few.”

“Will do!” He waves at Logan and thinks nothing of it as the two friends go outside together.

It’s not until they pass the statues that the intense silence is broken. “I’m going to miss you,” Liam says.

Logan stops and stares at him a moment before looking around. His eyes land on the remains of a large truck farther down. “Come on,” he says and rushes behind it. As soon as he and Knight are away from any potential gazes, he grabs Liam and kisses him deeply. The major moans freely into his mouth, body easily melding against Logan’s.

Neither wants to let go but eventually Logan is the one to gently pull away. “I’m going to write to you,” he promises. “I don’t know the exact path I’m about to go on but I’ll send you letters.” But Knight won’t be able to send one back. They might see each other again. Knight could end up in Vegas, maybe Logan will need to return here. But the Mojave Outpost is small and out of the way and Logan is a very busy man.

“I’m so glad I met you,” he whispers in Knight’s ear. “I’ll be thinking about you all the time out there.”

“Me too. I’ll miss you, Logan.” They kiss one last time before he really does need to go.

“Stay safe, yeah?”

Knight laughs a little. “I’m sure I’ll be fine here. You’re the only interesting thing to come through the outpost. You stay safe.”

“I’ll do my best.” His hand brushes over Liam’s hip before finally dropping to his side. It’s time. “I’m gonna come back.”

“I’m looking forward to the day. Bye for now.”

“See you around, Liam.”

His hand almost reaches out to grab Logan when he turns around. He watches him walk down the hill, watches him turn around halfway and wave. He waves back. Logan doesn’t turn around again and he understands why. He leans against the truck, knowing he has to return to work. The courier is passing their old gas station now.

The hardest thing Knight does is tear his eyes away from Logan for what could possibly be forever. With each step up the hill, he feels his heart break a little further. When he makes it past the statues, nobody notices him, nobody waits at the top to question why he looks so upset about the courier’s departure, why he took so long to return. Everyone easily returns to their jobs, forgetting about the mysterious courier once he disappears into the Mojave. But Knight can’t just forget. He and Logan knew damn well this would happen. That makes it no easier.

Private Williams looks up from a broken assault rifle when the front doors open. He’s surprised--not that it’s Knight but at the way he looks. He figured he’d be sad to tell his courier friend bye but...

“I’m gonna grab supplies from the back,” Knight murmurs before disappearing.

The young man frowns but returns to work. However, he can’t concentrate. After an extremely hesitant moment, Williams searches for his superior.

Again he hesitates, this time in front of the door leading to storage. Nobody ever really comes in here besides the major or whoever is on shift with him. He pulls himself together then pushes the door open. A short distance away is Knight sitting on a crate with his head hanging down. He glances up as the door closes.

“Why are you here?” he asks.

Williams doesn’t really know how to answer that so instead he walks over and sits on another nearby crate. A minute passes in awkward silence, the younger man completely unsure what to say.

Knight finally speaks, maybe he realizes that Williams isn’t here to ridicule him. “I’m an idiot, you know? I told him I couldn’t leave, that I had to stay here. But for what? Everyone here is forced to just sit on their asses while the Legion hits closer and closer. I should’ve gone with him. Maybe then I could help, make a difference somehow. Do you think I should’ve gone?”

Williams is shocked that he’s asking. But maybe he’s desperate for any sort of justification for why he stayed. “There’s a reason you didn’t go. You-”

“Don’t say it’s because we’re strangers. I know how it looks. But I don’t care about that. I know how I feel.”

“I wasn’t going to say that. Logically, you know it couldn’t have worked out. NCR’s crawling all over the Mojave and Vegas. They’d have taken you in for deserting.”

“Yeah, I know...”

“So it isn’t because you don’t care about him. You don’t know what’s gonna happen. If he’ll come back or...”

“If I’m not transferred before then.”

“Honestly, that would probably be for the better.”

“Maybe. He’s jumping head first into a lot of danger. The fact he’s doing it alone kills me. You know, I...I love him. And I think he feels the same way.”

“Then you two will find a way back to each other.” Williams stares at him, feeling bad for Knight. He doesn’t know if Liam and Logan are just incredibly naive or if during these last few days, he witnessed something truly beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so incredibly long to finish this story. But it is indeed complete now

Knight enjoys working for Colonel Hsu. Being transferred from the Outpost to McCarran has been a blessing and he can be of much more help here. There’s almost always something to do and it gets extremely stressful but he likes being busy and actually doing his job.

But right now he and James are in the colonel’s office. Night is fast approaching and they talk casually during one of the few chances they both have to breathe. Liam is startled when someone suddenly barges through the door. They’re covered in dark armor and a matching gray helmet protecting their head. Knight’s hand instinctively rests on his gun but Hsu seems completely unfazed.

The stranger throws their pack on the floor and strolls over to Hsu’s desk to place a helmet on it. The colonel looks surprised but still not alarmed.

“Is this...you killed him? What about Anders?”

They nod and finally move to take the helmet off. Knight sees a shock of red hair and thinks he’s hallucinating. It’s only then that he notices the pip-boy on his arm.

“Anders is currently getting checked out by a doctor and Motor-runner’s currently in Vault 3 without a head. Sorry, didn’t want to lug _that_ back with me. The area’s clear so you can send people to check if you want.” He finally realizes there’s another person in the room. “Hey bud, sorry to...” But he trails off as he gets a good look at the other person sitting in Hsu’s office. “L-Liam.”

Knight wants to reach out and grab Logan and kiss him and tell him how much he’s missed him all this time. His hands tremble with indecision and he’s not sure why. Maybe he really is hallucinating.

“I take it you two know each other,” Hsu says.

“Yeah. I had no idea you got a new major, Hsu.”

“I’d have told you had I known. Logan, here.” He reaches over and unlocks a drawer. “Me and the others had a pool going for Motor-runner. You may not be NCR but it’s only fair.”

The courier takes the caps and says his thanks as he puts them away.

“Major Knight’s been given Curtis’ old office, I’m sure you remember the way.” He stands. “Now if you boys will excuse me, I’m going to pay Anders a visit.”

They follow him out but Logan doesn’t wait even a few seconds before he wraps his arms tightly around Knight. “Holy fuck, I didn’t know you got transferred. I missed you so much. Oh, man. I can’t believe you’re actually here.”

Knight simply says, “I missed you too,” and buries his head against Logan.

They don’t notice Hsu glance back with a small smile before continuing to where Anders waits.

“Come on, let’s go back to my room.”

Logan grabs his hand and leads him through the base. Knight doesn’t object, he’s too happy and this place is different from the Outpost with Hsu in charge. The moment they burst through his office door, Knight pushes him down onto his bed. He practically jumps on top of the courier and then they kiss slow and deep. Fingers brush through his short hair while another latches onto his side. Liam’s heart beats fast, his hands tremble with excitement. He’s thought about Logan every day, cherished the letters he received, but over the weeks and then months, he’s gotten used to not seeing him. But here he is, healthy and alive and smiling at him.

“Where the hell have you been?” Liam can’t stop himself.

He gives a quirky little grin and he can tell Logan has a story. “Let’s sit up for this.” It’s only when they’re settled against the wall together that he continues. “I found the guy that shot me.”

Liam’s eyes widen. “Did you kill him?”

He sighs. “No, he escaped. Sent assassins after me in the Tops but I took care of them. I don’t know where he’s gone. I...there’s a lot going on here.” He explains meeting Yes Man and going to the Lucky 38. There have been rumors about someone entering the mysterious casino but Knight had no idea it was _Logan_. But really, who else could it be? He goes on about the White Glove Society and the Omertas, about cannibals and needing to get help from the Boomers and Brotherhood of Steel, about two hundred year old House.

Liam’s head is spinning by the time Logan takes a break to simply breathe. When they met, he was trying to find the man who nearly killed him. Now he has to decide the fate of all of New Vegas? “What are you going to do?”

“I have...no fucking clue. I have Yes Man who Benny planned all this stuff with, I have the NCR and House breathing down my neck, I’ve somehow managed to get on the Legion’s good side--or at least the side where they don’t try to kill me on sight. I have to figure out how to take them out. I...I’m so fucking overwhelmed.”

Logan looks like he’s about to cry so Liam wraps him in his arms and holds him. He listens and hears him sniffling and he starts rubbing his back. Even though he’s crying actual tears now, this is the most relaxed Logan’s felt in weeks.

“When did you get transferred?”

“A couple months ago. Said my rank as a major was being wasted over there.”

“I’ve sent you letters, the last one was about the Lucky 38.”

“I never got it. I told them to forward any mail over here...”

“Fucking incompetent at that outpost.”

“I know. But we’re together now, that’s what matters.”

“It doesn’t look like it right now, but I swear I’m happy.”

“I know you are. It’s okay, you’ve been through a lot.”

They sit quietly for a few minutes, simply basking in each other’s presence. Liam’s fingers find and start playing with red stands of hair. “What’s next for you?” Knight eventually asks.

“I’m gonna stay a few days at McCarran. And then...we’ll see where things take me. I’m pretty much based out of Lucky 38, we’re not that far from each other anymore.”

“Just a tram ride away. For me at least.”

“For me too. I’m a good enough friend of the NCR that I’m allowed on. Stopped a bomb from going off inside it.”

“I heard about that too but...I had no idea it was you. You’ve been busy around here and I didn’t even know.”

“Honestly, I haven’t been here too often. Stopped by a couple days ago to see what Hsu was up to and he told me about Anders. Minor injuries, he’ll be fine. I think he’s more shaken up than anything.”

“Hsu’s presence will help him.”

“Do you like it here?”

“Yeah. A lot more than the outpost. Hsu’s a good man and he doesn’t put up with homophobia like Jackson did. It’s taken time to relax but I don’t feel so on edge anymore. And I’m not so damn bored.”

“The Mojave Outpost was a terrible place,” Logan laughs. “You were the only good thing.”

They tumble back down onto the bed, it’s not quite as big as they would prefer but it doesn’t matter. Their lips meet, hands touch. Logan’s a grimy mess from the vault, but Knight really doesn’t care about that right now. Logan’s been through so much and he still has a lot to do--but he’s alive and safe and Liam doesn’t have to stress right now. Logan’s constantly worried about Knight too, desperately hoping the Legion hasn’t found some way to hurt him. But Liam’s safe. For tonight and the next few days, they don’t have to be scared.

“You should take some time off, come to Vegas with me.” Liam’s hand is under his shirt, nails tracing lightly against his skin. It gives him goosebumps but he enjoys the feeling.

“I think I do have some time soon. I’ll work it out before you have to leave. What’s the 38 like?”

“Dusty. Kinda eerie how empty it is actually. The top floor is where me and my...friends? Comrades? Hang out. I hired a bartender and a chef. I wanna let the public in but House...says no. Maybe in the future.”

“It’s weird that he doesn’t want to make money. People will flock to that place.”

“He’s already rich.”

“Yeah, but rich people usually want more.”

“If I start bringing people in, I wonder if he’ll actually do anything to stop me. Yell at me probably but I’m used to that. Maybe shoot me in the ass with a laser.”

“Maybe we should wait on that. You don’t need to add anymore injuries to your list.”

“Hehe. What I do need is a shower.”

“You are pretty filthy.” But instead of either of them getting up, Liam snakes his arm around Logan.

“Leaving you that day was so hard,” he suddenly says.

Knight’s chest tightens. “I know. It was hard watching you go.”

He tilts his head so he can get a better look at Knight. “I love you, Liam. I’ve known it since before I left the outpost. But I was too scared to say it because I didn’t want to make leaving even harder. But I’ve dreamt about telling you all this time.”

“It doesn’t have to be just a dream anymore. I love you too. I knew it then too. Being apart hasn’t changed it.” His heart is racing. He remembers sitting in the storage room and confessing these feelings to Williams. Confessing them to Logan in his room at McCarran feels a lot different. They don’t have to count down their days together. When Logan leaves this time around, they’ll know they get to see each other again soon.

Liam watches him smile and close his eyes. “Don’t get too comfortable yet.”

Logan raises an eyebrow. “What do you have planned?”

Knight whispers in his ear. “For you, a bath.”

“Ugh.” Logan rolls away from him and rolls right off the bed, landing on his hands and knees. “You got any spare clothes? I need to do laundry while I’m here.”

He points at one of the dressers. “Underwear and socks on top, shirt and pants in the middle.”

“And what about the bottom?”

“That’s something you’ll find out later.” He notices the way his hand twitches, he’s curious but lets it remain a secret for now. He tosses a new outfit onto the bed then goes into the bathroom.

Liam is grateful to be one of the few people here with their own room and own bathroom. He wants to shower too and is tempted to follow Logan, but he doesn’t. The other man is dirty and he doesn’t want to distract him from properly scrubbing himself clean. When Logan saunters out naked, he appreciates the view for a bit before going into the bathroom himself.

They take a walk around the compound, thinking of when they did the same at the outpost and how they had to be careful. However the fuck Jackson is running that outpost, it isn’t a reflection of the rest of the Mojave. Here, Liam and Logan can hold hands without any worries as Logan tells him stories about Quarry Junction’s deathclaws and surviving the Boomers explosives. If this were anyone else in the world, Liam would think they were lying to him.

But he sense the truth in these extraordinary stories, Logan is just wild enough for him to believe it.

“I guess I’m gonna talk to the Brotherhood next,” Logan says, taking a drag from his cigarette. The sky is dark but a few soldiers dot other benches, a couple people have thanked him for rescuing Anders. “I’m not looking forward to it.”

“Have you dealt with them before?”

“Not this chapter. Ran into them back east, but they were...different. I think the Elder was more interested in helping citizens than anything else.”

“They’re in California too. Technology is their primary concern, which sounds like an important and worthy goal, but...it seems like they only want to horde it.”

“Agreed. Wanna come with me?”

“As tempting as _that_ sounds, how about I save my time off for...literally anything else?”

“Heh, fine. I’ll find something.”

“I’m sure you will. You got a busier life than the president.”

“Pfft. He ain’t actually doing much so it’s easy.”

Liam watches him turn on his pip-boy. He says he got it from exploring vaults back east. He senses more to the story but he also senses Logan isn’t quite ready to talk about it yet. He probably had to wrestle a deathclaw or raiders for it.

After a minute, Logan mutters, “Maybe we should just stick to Vegas this time.”

“I was going to say ‘as long as we’re together’ but I’d rather go drink and gamble than go back to Nipton.”

“Whatever I come up with next will be a fun adventure. Nothing like...that. I promise.”

Liam stares at Logan’s pack of cigarettes then lights one up. The last time he smoked was at the Mojave Outpost with him. Logan says some of his memory is still blurry but he only gets dizzy when he gets up too quickly. Knight isn’t sure he’d call someone who got shot in the head ‘lucky’ but he’s relieved Logan hasn’t acquired anymore (serious) injuries.

“Wanna help me dye my mohawk tomorrow? I always miss my roots in the back.”

“Sure. It’s gonna look like we murdered someone in the showers though.”

“Probably not the worst thing to happen there.”

Liam stubs out his cigarette. “Feel like heading back to my room?”

Logan immediately catches his meaning and nods eagerly.

“If things weren’t so...hectic, we could go to the circus,” Liam says on the walk back. “But who knows when they’ll think it’s safe enough to come out here.”

“The circus?”

“Yeah, do you know what they are?”

“I’ve heard of them but I’ve never actually seen one. I just assumed they were an old world thing.”

“Oh man! Yeah, there’s this circus that travels around mostly California. It’s based out of Junktown since that was where their very first show was a hundred years ago. They even have the same ringleader, he’s a ghoul now. There’s acrobats and jugglers, dancers, magicians. Rides too. It’s a lot of fun but they only travel for half the year. And they aren’t actually allowed in Vegas because they’ll take money from the casinos so they only come around here about once a year. You really haven’t heard of the Wild Wasteland Wonder? You’ve been here a couple years now.”

“Never been to Junktown though. I wander around a lot, I guess I’m always in the wrong place.”

“I want to take you even more now. We could...go sometime. To Junktown. Go to the circus, see where I grew up, maybe meet my family...” His voice gets quieter and quieter as he speaks. An arm wraps around his shoulders.

“It’s a date,” Logan says and kisses his cheek.

Once they return to Knight’s room, it isn’t long before they’re kissing. Shirts come off, bare skin presses against bare skin. This is the other part of Logan he’s missed. Their mouths move hungrily against each other, limbs move to accommodate. Sleeping together at the outpost was fun, but Liam’s glad to be on a soft surface this time around.

Logan doesn’t forget about that bottom drawer and when he finally opens it, he finds lube but also the toy Liam uses when he’s alone. Logan rejoins him on the bed and slicks it up. He places light kisses on Knight’s spread legs, thrusts the toy into him lazily. Liam wonders if he simply wants to take his time exploring his body or if he’s purposely teasing him.

He trembles with pleasure when Logan finally pushes inside him. His fingers dig into the blanket, he moans only somewhat quietly, as he’s fucked deeply and slowly. They both know they’re not going to get much sleep tonight. Logan can sleep in but Liam’s going to be up bright and early, absolutely exhausted but happy.

~~~~~

Liam’s eyes are closed but he’s not sleeping as he lies in Logan’s arms. The radio’s on, some old country song plays softly. This is their last night together before Logan has to go. Knight wishes he could stay longer, or that he could go with him, but the mood in this room is nothing like their final night at the outpost.

This time, they know when they’re going to see each other again. Knight knows that during his next three day weekend, he’ll be spending it in Vegas with the man he loves. He still worries for Logan, he leads a dangerous life. But Logan says he worries about him too. The Legion doesn’t make things easy for an NCR soldier.

Logan is the only person he’s admitted this to but he’s tired of this war, not just the normal way people are tired of it. The Legion is evil--of that he has no doubt--but if the NCR is stretched this thin, how can they protect Vegas in the future?

It’s something he thinks about, even though he’s supposed to be on the NCR’s ‘side.’ It’s something that Logan has to seriously take into consideration as he moves forward. Liam doesn’t envy him--how can such a large decision fall into a single person’s hands? It isn’t fair to Logan.

He has experience with the Brotherhood of Steel but doesn’t seem to be much of a fan. Liam hopes it goes okay, though he has a hard time seeing them getting involved in local politics. But then again, he doesn’t know too much about them. His only connection is an old ex-boyfriend who joined their ranks and sent the occasional letter home.

He’ll always worry about Logan but right now they’re both relaxed. He remembers when they were in a similar position in that dusty storage room. They tried their best to cuddle with nothing but a blanket between them and the cold hard floor. The situation is quite different now.

“Man, I hate this song,” Logan mutters.

“You’re gonna have to suffer for two whole minutes. Last thing in the world I’m doing is getting up.”

He shifts a little but continues to hold Liam.

“You think you’ll ever go back to being a courier?”

“Hm. Nah, probably not. I mean, it’s better than doing whatever odd job comes my way but I’m not married to it. Ever since you mentioned the circus, joining them sounds like fun. I have...no talents though.”

“...No talents. You. Have no talents.”

“Well, none they’d want. The only sort of neat thing is that I know a few origami shapes. Besides, they probably have tons of people trying to join.”

“Yeah, they do. I auditioned when I was younger. As a juggler. The ringleader was nice but I didn’t make the cut.”

“You can juggle and you’ve never showed me?”

Knight chuckles. “Not exactly something that comes up often. I was like fifteen at he time. I’m a bit rusty.” It’s been over ten years since his one and only audition. If Johnny would’ve taken him, would he have enlisted at eighteen? Hard to say, but he leans more towards ‘probably not.’

No use wondering about it now. He’s just excited to someday bring Logan to Junktown and show him where he grew up. He’s the oldest of six kids and his family will want to meet him.

It’s after midnight right now but they’ll have time in the morning to sleep in. Which is good because neither man intends to drift off anytime soon.

~~~~~

Even though it’s close to noon, Logan still yawns as he shoulders his pack. He and Liam go outside and walk for a bit until everyone outside is just in the background.

“I’ll be back soon,” Logan promises.

“I know. Stay safe and good luck with the Brotherhood.”

They kiss for a long time with the same fervor but not the same desperation as the last time they parted ways. Things are different and long distance isn’t quite as hard when they know the other person is still alive. Liam has already put in his request for time off and their Vegas trip is planned. They have something to look forward to.

Knight doesn’t have to worry or hide or be cautious anymore as he hugs Logan tightly. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

It is still hard letting go and letting Logan wander out into the desert alone. But if anyone can thrive against the dangers of the Mojave, it’s him. He’s demonstrated that time and time again. He has his plasma pistol holstered, the same one Knight fixed, and other weapons at his disposal.

Logan’s hand cups his face and they kiss one more time. “See you around, Major.”

“Later, courier.”

When he turns to leave, Liam doesn’t feel the need to reach out and grab him. It doesn’t hurt when Logan turns around and waves. Liam smiles and blows him a kiss. He already misses Logan but returning to work isn’t a struggle. He doesn’t have to hide alone in a storage room to collect himself.

Knight and his mysterious courier will be together again soon. Until then, he’s surrounded by friends and coworkers in an environment much better than the Outpost.

Later that evening, after Liam’s done with work for the day, he returns to his private quarters. He doesn’t notice at first but out of the corner of his eye, he sees something on his pillow. He has no idea when Logan could’ve had time to make it.

Liam sits down on his bed and he smiles at the origami flower in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The circus is a direct reference to one of my Fo1 stories, 'Wild Wasteland Wonder' if you're interested in reading the circus' origins. Knight being from Junktown and knowing how to juggle is my connection to my Vault Dweller. Thank you for reading this fic, remember you can follow me at **gaycalshepard.tumblr.com**


End file.
